Abrázame
by Ana McCartney Baskerville
Summary: Rojo. Rojo como los caramelos de cereza. Rojo como su color favorito. Y de entre todos los aromas de los rojos que existen y van a existir, no había uno que le pareciera más delicioso, que el de la sangre de Karkat. [Karezi]


_Esta es mi teoría en extremo cursi de lo que sucedió aquél día al que Terezi hace referencia cuando le menciona a Karkat que ya sabe el color de su sangre. ;_; me tengo que quedar con esos lejanos momentos porque ahora parece simplemente imposible.. wuah... MI OTP TOT *se va a llorar al rincón*_

 _En fin, lean._

 **Abrázame**

—Abrázame, Terezi —ella se sorprendió. Las finas cejas negras se asoman por arriba de las estrafalarias gafas rojas. Él tiene la mirada desviada, la expresión afligida. Se siente tan frágil, tan vulnerable. Como si se acabara de derrumbar. Usualmente, Karkat siempre tenía el ceño fruncido, los labios torcidos, la nariz arrugada, la mirada consumiéndose con el fuego de la ira; pero lo único que la chica puede notar en sus ojos ahora, era inseguridad. Ella no puede verlo, porque está ciega. Pero lo sabe. Huele el ambiente a melancolía, sus palabras quebradizas, se oyen sinceras. Abre la boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa boba y molesta, o grotesca, más no pronuncia nada. Se quedan sus negros labios entreabiertos —. Abrázame —repite el muchacho, con la misma voz trémula y suave con la que lo había dicho la primera vez. Se acerca y apoya la cabeza en el pecho de la chica.

—Karkat... —ella todavía no sabe qué hacer. Muy cerca, tan cerca. Siente su corazón latir con fuerza. Un turquesa difuminado cubre sus grises mejillas. No puede evitar suspirar, y antes de darse cuente, ya había rodeado al líder del equipo con ambos brazos.

A diferencia de siempre, que su boca no paraba de vociferar quejas histéricas, se mantenía totalmente callado. Ah, qué bonito aroma desprendía su ropa, su piel, quisiera estar más cerca, más, más. Tan cerca como para descubrir con el tacto los secretos de su alma. Como si los ojos del otro tuvieran la capacidad de leer sus pensamientos, levantó la cabeza, le tomó por la cintura con la mano izquierda, y con la derecha le rodeó por la espalda, pegándola más a sí mismo, y recargó su cabeza en la contraria. Terezi hundió si rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Karkat. Y lo hundió cada vez más, ebria con el aroma adictivo que emanaba ¿Qué era ese olor? Como un hechizo, uno muy poderoso, magnético. Era el olor de su sangre, traspasando su piel. Pero se mantenía aún tan ambiguo que no podría determinar el color. Tan sólo, era capaz de decir, que era una esencia maravillosa. Le gustaría quedarse así por el resto de la eternidad, con esa sensación de tener todas las estrellas del universo dentro de su vientre. Y entre más aspiraba, más se esclarecía en su mente aquél brillante color que traspasaba hasta el aire.

Rojo. Rojo como los caramelos de cereza. Rojo como su color favorito. Y de entre todos los aromas de los rojos que existen y van a existir, no había uno que le pareciera más delicioso, que el de la sangre de Karkat.

Decide no comentar su asombroso descubrimiento. Se separa un poco, hasta quedar frente al otro. Éste desvía la cabeza. ¿Por qué? Ella no puede verlo, no debería tener miedo de que descubra los sentimientos que se le desbordan en lo profundo de la mirada. Entonces la de sangre turquesa le rodea el cuello con los brazos y acerca sus rostros. Sus frentes y narices chocan. Va a decir algo al respecto, pero nada logra escapar por su boca. Se quedan todas las palabras atoradas en la garganta, la anudan, siente que se le va la respiración. El corazón se cae hasta el estómago, y todo aquello posible por decir se acumula en su cabeza como una maraña de pensamientos asfixiantes que no salen, hasta que su cerebro se satura. Decide dejar de pensar, ya no hay nada más, sus mente consciente está vacía. Sus deseos internos toman el control, y une sus labios. Une sus labios sin reparar en realidad en la acción. Ella corresponde, corresponde y enreda sus finos dedos entre las negras hebras del cabello contrario, siente el inicio de los cuernos.

Ambos lo querían. Ambos lo sabían. Desde antes, ya lo sabían. Ambos sentían por el otro ese intenso anhelo contenido por el orgullo y las bromas. Tan sólo estaban esperando un momento en el que el muro se derrumbara, un momento de debilidad, y todo sucedería.

Y entonces todo en el universo dejó de existir. No hay nada más que ellos, no hay nada más que ese perfecto instante congelado en el tiempo y grabado en sus memorias. Segundo a segundo aumentando la profundidad. Se separan para respirar.

Y vuelven a la realidad. Furiosamente sonrojado, Karkat se aleja caminando para atrás, trastabillando casi cae.

Terezi sonríe con esa enorme y encantadora sonrisa llena de colmillos. La cabeza de Karkat se vuelve a llenar de interrogantes. Se asusta, quiere huir, realmente desea escapar de esa situación incómoda. Tiene miedo. Miedo de qué pueda haber significado todo eso para la troll, pero tiene más miedo de que haya significado para ella de lo que significó para él. No quiere saberlo. Pero sabe que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. No hay ruta de escape para esta situación. Ella está ahí, oliéndolo, oliéndole los sentimientos. No puede con eso, y le pide al universo paradójico que se apiade de su alma y le ayude a no tener que lidiar con esa situación que lo pone tan nervioso.

Entonces alguien entra a la habitación, puñal en mano. Es Jack. ¡Bendito sea ese extraño ser todo negro con problemas de apuñalamiento compulsivo! Yeah, de ahora en adelante ese individuo que le había clavado un cuchillo en el costado nada más conocerse sería su mejor amigo. Amigos de sangre mutante, fuckers. Jack le indica que le siga, no vacila ni un segundo.

—Tengo que irme... —anuncia.

—Pero... Karkat... —reclama inconforme la chica.

—Adiós, nos vemos —no da ninguna explicación.

—¿Eh? —estúpida actitud de gato arisco —¿Qué? ¡No!

—Demonios, Terezi. ¡Tengo que planear conspiraciones contra la reina negra con Jack!

—Oh, claro, vete, Mr. Líder demasiado ocupado como para pasar un rato con su amiga la pobre e indefensa ciega. Me vas a abandonar a mi suerte, ¡ay, de mí! ¿Y si algo me ataca? ¿Dónde estará mi valiente y gallardo caballero? ¿Quién será mi héroe si no estás tú?

—Oh, vamos, Terezi. No eres ni pobre ni indefensa.

—Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, cualquier cosa que diga podrá ser usada en su contra.

—¿Qué?

—Jejejeje

—Uhm... Me voy.

—Vale, vale. Nos veeemos, Karkat~ —canturreó mientras le mandaba un beso al aire. El muchacho enrojeció hasta las orejas e hizo uno mueca de molestia, la ignoró y se dio la vuelta. Jack sólo pensó que esos mocosos alien hormonales eran un dolor de cabeza.


End file.
